worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-11 Witch-Type Neuroi
X-11 Neuroi (ネウロイX-11), also known simply as the X-11, and "X-11 Witch-Type Neuroi", is a Neuroi unit that Yoshika initially made contact with. It's alien platform type is categorized as an "Imitation Class". Background The X-11 class is unique Neuroi type that is more enigmatic and mysterious than that of the rest of it's alien kin. It is a Neuroi type that was first detected some distance from the 501st on a flight path to London, and it was reported as flying alone. While it was detected, Minna gave the order to Perrine and Yoshika (who were both engaging in a clandestine air duel under the auspice of an unauthorized training session) to maintain position. Yoshika disregarded the order, believing it important to keep the detected Neuroi from getting away, much to the former's objections. At making contact with the X-11 class, Yoshika was surprised to find it appeared so small, and even briefly questioned if it really was a Neuroi before eventually deciding that was and must in fact be a Neuroi. At confirming the identity of the alien; the X-11's winged, arrow-head shaped body suddenly juked to perform initial defensive flying and proceeded to fly around in a circle around Yoshika, yet did not actually launch an attack. Yoshika followed it's movement for a few moments before finally leveling her Type-99-2-2 directly above her to try and shoot, at which point the X-11 froze and proceeded to charge it's signal beam port on it's underside to attack in kind, almost as if in self defense. However, upon trying to squeeze the trigger, Yoshika found that her safety was in fact still on, and withdrew her weapon from the Neuroi to ready her weapon to fire. The X-11 in response, halted it's attack and it's beamports glow faded. With her attention on her weapon and finally taking the safety of her weapon off, and turned to find the X-11 had changed it's form to mimic that of a witch. Mystified by this revelation, and pondering wither the X-11 was trying to communicate with her; Yoshika lowered her weapon. This peaceful gesture prompted the X-11 to become animated and flew around Yoshika again in a manner that the young Sergeant noted to herself that the Neuroi was flying much like a witch. When the Neuroi tried to fly close to her suddenly Yoshika braced herself and pleaded the X-11 to stop; which the X-11 surprisingly complied. She also tried to verbally as if the Neuroi even had a name, though she immediately pondered with Neuroi even have names... and as of yet it's unknown if the X-11 gave any response. Curious, Yoshika attempted to make physical contact with the X-11, but the latter put some distance between Yoshika a few times, and when the two attempted to close together they back away from each other. After such a period of trepid interaction the two proceeded to fly in a sort of cat and mouse chase with each other that was almost playful, to the point that Yoshika asked the Neuroi was playing a game with her and she caught herself laughing to her own surprise. It was shortly after this point the X-11 proceeded to show it's core to Yoshika. At some point in this extended interaction Yoshika and the X-11 were found to be flying towards Gallia. When Neuroi attempted to touch the X-11's core; she was interrupted when Mio ordered her to attack the X-11, and order Yoshika refused, instead defending and shielding the X-11 in an attempt to protect the Witch-class Neuroi and try to explain that it was not dangerous. Believing Yoshika to be fooled, the Major ordered again for the younger witch to destroy the Neuroi which Yoshika once more refused and pleaded the Major listen; at which point Mio leveled her weapon and fired a burst to force Yoshika and the X-11 apart. At the hostile action; the X-11 covered it's core and promptly reacted by gaining distance and altitude from Yoshika and proceeded to fire a charged beam attack from it's hands. Mio attempted to raise her shield to protect herself, but the shield did nothing to block optical heat ray beams fired from the Neuroi. Mid beam volley Mio attempted to raise her weapon between herself and her attack reflexively in a last ditch effort to protect herself. While most of the beams in the X-11's attack missed her, Mio was unfortunate in that one beam managed to impact her Type-99-2-2 roughly where it's ammunition magazine was; cooking off he ammo, destroying her weapon and critically wounding the Major; where she endured a life threatening injury that shot her out of the sky and forced her out of her strikers. She was resuced by the quick reaction time of Yoshika and Perrine. It seemed at this point the X-11 had broken contact with the rest of the members of the 501st and doesn't appear to have attacked any of the other girls. Weapons Due to the distinct nature of the X-11 as being a "Imitation class". Their are two forms they X-11 can take and adopt; one being a small arrow shaped alien creature with small wings, two bumps on the front that seem to be a simulacrum of eyes, and a single, small beam port in the middle of it's underside. While the X-11 Yoshika made contact with has never actually fired it's beam while in this form; so it's uncertain how powerful the attack would be and what style of heat ray firing pattern it would use. It is interesting to note that it can cancel the build up of a beam attack altogether if a witch or human doesn't attack it. The X-11 Class in it's witch form uses optical heat ray beam attacks that are fired from ports located on it's Striker Wings, and from it's hands, or rather: from the ends of it's arms where hands would be. The exact nature and usage of these beam attacks are distinct from that of average Neuroi, however. While the X-11 doesn't have hands in the conventional or practical sense; it can grow a set of five fingers, and retract them respectively in turn at will. The beam ports found in it's hands momentarily take some time to charge up before unleashing a blast of heat ray beams. While initially concentrated in a large, singular blast, the beams appear to divide into a smaller, concentrated cluster en-route to target with a staggered firing pattern. While it appears the attack has a random chance of missing it's target, their is a somewhat equal chance for it to hit it's target and seems to make for a difficult to predict attack to defend against. Beam attacks from the Neuroi Striker Wings initially begin in a similar manner with a one second beam firing delay as a large blast but immediately divide into a massive, sustained barrage of multiple beams over a wide area in a rapid manner with a firing pattern akin to raindrops made of beams of light. Such a beam attack was noted by Lucchini as being one that she has never seen before, although wither this is an indication of this being the first time a Neruoi has ever seen and/or recorded as having used such style of beam attack or if it's merely Lucchini having not faced a Neuroi beam attack like this before in her military career, is not certain nor is it clarified. That being said, this attack did force Lucchini and Shirley onto the defensive as they were in the field of fire and had to engage in highly evasive flying between beams, and Minna, Erica and Gertrud had to maintain distance outside the volley to avoid being caught in the attack while trying to determine the intent of the X-11 and the nature of the Warlock unit attacking the Witch-Type Neuroi. It is noted during this attack that Shirley proclaimed being on the receiving end of such a shocking display of the X-11's attack was "Not Good". Abilities,Tactics and Behavior The abilities, tactics and behavior of the X-11 are very anomalous to that of most standard Neuroi, and it can be said this would even extend to those of more specialized Neuroi unit's seen thus far. As it's small creature-like form; the X-11 would seem to be initially a small and unassuming Neuroi air unit with only seemingly modest attack power. However, at detecting a presence the Neuroi jukes towards the subject of contact. However, the major deviation from normal Neuroi SOP of "attacking", is that the X-11 instead seems to curiously inspect it's contact first by circling around it. If an action interpreted as hostile occurs; the X-11's creature form proceeds to cease study of it's contact and prepare for initiating a counter attack. If at any point such initial hostile action ceases before it can actually attack to defend itself; the X-11 belays it's attack preparations. A noted ability is that the X-11 can actually change it's form from that of it's small alien creature, to a Neuroi's imitation of a human witch with striker unit. Such Neuroi don't seem to be shown changing form back to their creature-like forms. The X-11 boasts the interesting distinction of being a Neuroi that attempts to mimic the movement and behavior of the witches it adopts the form of when in the form of a witch. What's more, it is also a Neuroi that does not display, nor express hostility to humans or witches even in it's witch state, unless attacked first; at which point the X-11 responds with strong, surprising and decisive force, but once the 'threat' against it has been neutralized, it readopts a non-hostile stance to those around it. When attacked the X-11 boasts surprising power that actually seems to be roughly on par with a human witch: being able to even put the seasoned, veteran witches of the the 501st on the defensive and evasive, although admittedly the exact combat strength and power of an X-11 Witch-Type in it's witch form is not known. It's also noted the X-11 Yoshika made contact with did not attack her when Mio first fired at the X-11, indicating the possibility it could distinguish and understand hostile and non-hostile intent from humans. It also appears somewhat curious, coy, and almost playful when the first X-11 was interacting with Yoshika, however it's difficult to fully confirm the X-11's exact intent. The X-11 also willingly exposed and shown it's core to Yoshika and even seemingly allowing her to touch it's core, although Yoshika was interrupted before she could actually make physical contact with the Neuroi Girl's Core. An ability of considerable interest and thus far appears to be for the X-11, distinct to it, is the ability to engage in some form of short range teleportation. While the exact method and mechanics behind such an ability are unknown; it may be attributed as being a unique manifestation of a Neuroi's supernatural alien powers. It also seems to have an impressive sense of detection; being able to sense the Warlock's approach towards it's hive. This also means that while it also detected the sortied members of the 501st outside its hive, it likely disregarded them as they did not engage it like they did during their last encounter and it instead willingly led Yoshika into its hive to communicate. It is also possible that it may have been able to detect the Neuroi core from inside the Warlock Unit and knew it was in danger. The X-11 also appears to have a possible defensive countermeasure in the form of some kind of undetermined stand off ability that deploys a smoke screen to obscure and defend against attack, as seen when the Warlock tries to shoot the X-11 with machine guns. The sound the Neuroi makes using this defensive measure sounds harsh, almost like a crashing explosion. The Witch-Type Neuroi also seems to have a wide and extensive degree of access to some kind of possible alien hive-mind or central Neuroi consciousness, as it was able to show Yoshika a three dimensional image of the Earth, various events experienced by other Neuroi as well as experiences it had of itself with her on what would be akin to holographic viewing screens of possible supernatural and/or technological nature. It was also able to show through these 'memories' the existence and past location of the Warlock Unit and by extension it's project. While it doesn't appear to express any known telepathic abilties, nor speak any human language; it does make a considerable alien, whale-like vocalizations commonly associated with Neuroi, and it is noted as being one of the more vocal of it's kin in this regard, at least during it's initial first contact with Yoshika. While the First X-11 encountered by Yoshika was destroyed by the Warlock Unit; it curiously didn't defend itself or evade the Warlock units beam attack. It's not known why this is the case. The second X-11, encountered and made first contact of by the 504th JFW and approached by Takei Junko, was also ultimately destroyed by the Super Hive despite the peaceful first contact by the 504th. It is notible, however, that when the X-11 was attacked and being destroyed by the Super Hive; it was reacting with visible pain and making pained, Neuroi cry as it was being destroyed. Variants While their are no known, actual variants of the X-11 itself, it is not the only Neuroi Witch type unit. The Neuroi witch that was fought by the 507th Joint Fighter Wing is one such example and appears to be distinct form the X-11. Appearances # Strike Witches Anime Season 1 # Strike Witches Anime Season 2 # Strike Witches 504th Manga Trivia * It's Platform Classification type is listed as "Imitation Class"; a likely reference to the fact that it's baseline creature-like "protoform" is able to transform it's appearance, and the fact it was able to adopt a witch-like appearance. * While the existence of "Neuroi Witches" isn't unprecedented and recorded before; such Neuroi are distinct somewhat from the X-11 Class Witch-Type Neuroi. * While Neuroi are nominally presumed to be gender-less, or at least seem as such; the X-11 Witch-Type Neuroi seems to present a feminine, female appearance. The only other cannon Neuroi thus far that also do so is the Neuroi Witch encountered at Kauhava Base by the 507th and the Legendary Sphinx Neuroi during Operation Sphinx on the African Front. These three such could arguably be identified under female pronouns, though the soldiers and witches fighting in Africa still refer to the Sphinx as "it", with palpable, foreboding dread. * The X-11 is one of the First Neuroi seen in the series that was specifically identified under the "Imitation Class" Classification, and the classification being a new one distinct from most other common Neuroi class types. The only other known Neuroi that may fall under the "Imitation Class" classification would be the shape shifting Spotter Neuroi in Brave Witches that was directing a Neuroi artillery unit. * The X-11 Witch-Type Neuroi, in it's witch form; seems to also mimic a witches familiar features. Such features are noted be Manx "familiar features", though the X-11 does not in fact actually have an animal familiar. Thus such features are merely something of a Mimicked aesthetic on the X-11's part. * The X-11 as a whole (both it's smaller protoform and it's witch form) is noted in the Official Fanbook of Shimada's notes as being called "Neuroiko". "Ko" is a common suffix given to a Japanese name to make it feminine; the kanji of which literally means "child". If translated literally, "Neuroiko" would mean: "Neuroi Girl". * The First Neuroi Girl from the First Season has found a niche popularity by a small quantity of fans, and has been nicknamed by the fandom as "Nuko" or "Neuko". Ironically, this fan nickname is ostensibly a diminutive of "Neuroiko". Gallery X-11 bio.png X-11 Neuroi girl .png X-11 Neruoi girl interaction.png X-11 Neuroi Girl 504th Manga.png X-11 Neruoi girl destroyed by Super Hive.png X-11 Neuroi girl .png X-11 showing core.png X-11 showing core v1.png X-11 showing core 2.png X-11 preparing to counter attack.png X-11 preparing to attack.png X-11 post beam firing.png X-11 Neruoi girl face closeup.png X-11 Witch-Type Neruoi Season 2.jpg A wild Neuroi girl Appears.png Neuroi X-11 reestablish contact.png X-11 facing Witches and Warlock.png X-11 protoform.png Category:Terminology